<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I thought we were going camping by Adam_Andrew_56</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511291">I thought we were going camping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_Andrew_56/pseuds/Adam_Andrew_56'>Adam_Andrew_56</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural, ノラガミ | Noragami (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Yato (Noragami)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:42:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_Andrew_56/pseuds/Adam_Andrew_56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yato and Yukine decide to go camping when Yato gets a phone call for a job.<br/>Meanwhile in the bunker Sam, Dean and Jack accidentally summon a god of calamity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yato &amp; Yukine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I thought we were going camping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Felt like writing a crossover to these two series, I haven't yet decided where these are chronologically for either series but it is after the Heaven arc, I'll put it in the notes once I figure it out. Updates whenever I don't feel depressed (just kidding it would never update if I did that)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yukine! Yukine! are you ready!" Yato bounced up and down on the heels of his feet as he excitedly flapped his arms up and down.</p><p>Hiyori just left town two days ago with her family and wouldn't be back all week, something about a family gathering Yato doesn't really remember he was too busy sulking at the time at the fact Hiyori was ditching them for a whole week!</p><p>"You know I've been away from you guys longer than this before" she had said exasperated. "Yeah but I thought we were gonna hang out this weekend and go see that new romantic comedy I was talking about"</p><p>"You and Yukine can still go see the film together" </p><p>"But Yukine doesn't want to go see it he hates those films, common Hiyori I can't go to the cinema by myself"</p><p>"I'd be happy to go with you Yato chan" Kofuku yelled as she dashed into the kitchen looking through the cupboards</p><p>"No way am I or Daikoku gonna let you in the vicinity of that poor unsuspecting movie theatre, it could blow up if you got too close"</p><p>"awww" Kofuku whined as she took out a strainer and started walking out of the room dejectedly "You know you and Yukine could always do something different like..... camping!" Hiyori interjected</p><p>"That's a great idea, Yukine! Yukine!", Yato started yelling as he ran up the stairs to their attic room. Yukine was sitting at the table doing the math assignment Hiyori had given him that morning when Yato burst through the door. "Yukine, Hiyori is gonna be gone all week and me and you are going camping, it'll be great like the good old days"</p><p>"That wasn't camping Yato that was squatting, we were homeless" Yukine replied glancing up from his long division</p><p>"well this will be different we'll have a tent and sleeping bags, oh and we can make a fire and smores and we can tell scary stories when it gets dar-" Yato cut off his own rambling and looked down nervously "yeah, you're probably right campings no good" he said shuffling his feet on the floor.</p><p>"It's fine Yato, like you said there'll be a fire and you'll be there too ao I know nothing bad is going to happen" Yukine said as he gazed out the window, refusing to look at his master.</p><p>Yato looked to Yukine with a wide grin and started clapping excitedly "I promise we'll have a great time, I'll bring a bunch of camping lamps too".</p><p>"Common, Yukine we should leave bright and early aren't you done packing" Yato yelled up the stairs to his guide post.</p><p>"I'm almost ready give me a minute" Yukine yelled back to his god of fortune in the making. Yukine was zipping up his backpack in the attic, double checking his supplies, the weather was starting to get chilly so he slipt on a mauve coloured hoodie over his white t-shirt and the knit hat he had gotten when he first became Yatos shinki. Yukine put on his bag on and walked downstairs to where Yato was impatiently waiting for him.</p><p>"Yay! Time to go!" Yato exclaimed, he wrapped his arm around Yukines shoulders and started dragging him to the front door with mild protest, when his phone started ringing. "Aw common talk about bad timing, can we just ignore this Yukine" He pleaded staring at his phone and glancing down to Yukines unimpressed face "fine, fine I'll answer it" he said exasperated picking up his phone, he didn't even say anything into the line or wait for the person on the other line to speak before he transported himself and Yukine to the other end of the line, he hoped that this job would be a quick one hardly noticing how strange he felt in comparison to all the other times he had teleported to someone. 

The strangeness didn't stop as when he and Yukine finally hit their destination they were standing in what looked like a dungeon with a penatgram on the ground, there were also three men in the room all wearing flannel or cargo, a very tall one with long hair not unlike his own, a slightly shorter one still quite tall with dark blonde hair and an angry looking face, and lastly a man younger than the other two who was only slightly taller than himself with light brown hair and a happier face in comparison to the other, he looked a lot friendlier than the two other men who had guns drawn on him and his blessed vessel. This may take longer than he had hoped.</p>
<hr/><p>Sam and Dean weren't sure what they were expecting when Jack told them he was going to summon a god of calamity to help on their latest hunt, but it wasn't this. </p><p>"Jack are you sure you know what you're doing, this plan seems a little rash" Sam said exasperated rubbing his eyes with his hand. "It was in the book, we need a god of calamity and his divine weapon to kill this thing" Jack replied as he mixed different variants of ingredients in his bowl in the dungeon.</p><p>"Well do you have to summon it here I don't want a god of calamity in the bunker! " Dean yelled, he's killed many gods before but he'd rather if this one got out of hand they didn't have a chance to wreck the bunker.</p><p>That being said they didn't have much time to argue as Jack lit the match and dropped it in the bowl "Yaboku" he uttered the name as he saw it in the book, the bowl lit up in a deep red and quickly went out. "Is that it" Dean looked around expectantly, drawing his gun in case something popped out.</p><p>"Maybe I did it wrong" Jack said, when a blue flash of light went off in the dungeon, Sam drew his gun as well aiming at the light as it dissipated.</p><p>Standing in the dungeon now was what appeared to be either a guy in his late teens or a young adult, he was only slightly smaller than Jack, he had striking blue eyes and black hair drawn into a short ponytail and was wearing a black tracksuit with a red phone help up against his ear. The man had his arm wrapped around the shoulders of what appeared to be a very small preadolescent child he appeared to be about 4 feet 10 inches, with unkempt light blonde hair under a wooly knit hat and bright yellowy-amber eyes.</p><p>Suffice it to say they weren't exactly what Sam and Dean expected when Jack said he was going to summon a god of calamity. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not sure if there are many fans of both of these series but it's what I wanted to write today, I'm kinda lazy so if you notice any errors that I made in reference to either series feel free to point them out. If there is someone reading this who is a Supernatural fan but has never seen or read Noragami, how on earth did you even find this work, I mean you're welcome to read it but that is baffling that you even found it. Also I did not proof read this so oops in advance. (edited the chapter so it no longer says sam rubbed hia eyes with his... eyes. lmao big yikes)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>